Ella me envenena el alma
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Uraraka tiene un problema y es que un día se le quedan los ojos fijos en Ashido Mina y ya no puede volver a apartar la vista. Para Maxie.


**Disclaimer: **BNHA pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.

**Personajes/parejas:** Uraraka Ochako/Ashido Mina.

**Extensión:** 2090 palabras.

**Notas: **Hace un tiempo, harán un par de meses, retomé este manga (ya lo dejé pausado de nuevo, si les interesa; que lo dudo) y hablando de ello con Max pseudo-ofreció darme un IiDeku y yo de vuelta pseudo-ofrecí darle un MinaOcha excepto que Max nunca me contestó ese mensaje y ni siquiera sé si lo vio PERO NO IMPORTA (?), yo solo quería recordarle lo del IiDeku (?!). OK MENTIRA. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad se lo creyeron? ¿Se creerían que yo soy capaz de pseudo-dar un regalo para pseudo-chantajear a alguien? PAR FAVAR. ¡JAMÁS! (?).

No pero en serio, es meramente porque Dios sabe que no he logrado reunir las ganas ni la inspiración para escribir en este último tiempo pero hacer regalos siempre me motiva un montón, además que me parece hace tiempo no le doy nada a Max, a diferencia de a Rev-chan y Misari, y eso no puede ser (?). Lo de arriba es nada más porque soy una pesada de mierda y quería molestar a Max, lo sé soy horrible. Puedes ignorarlo Max, no era real; también puedes odiarme, siempre tienes permiso para odiarme, ódiame por favor (?!).

¿Algo más? Ah sí, harán unos meses también desde que leí el manga tanto que ni recuerdo con qué nombres se llamaban los personajes unos a otros, y de paso doy asco iniciándome en fandoms, por eso dudo mucho haber logrado a Ochako y a Mina como se debe, así que probablemente está OoC. Advertidos quedáis.

Eso es todo. **Para Maxie**, perdona mi pobre intento de fluff con estas dos.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

**.**

* * *

**Ella me envenena el alma.**

* * *

Uraraka tiene un problema y es que un día se le quedan los ojos fijos en Ashido Mina y ya no puede volver a apartar la vista. Es extraño, como algún tipo de aflicción, síntoma de algún mal del que no cree ser consciente. Porque eso no es normal, ¿cierto? Mirar a una persona hasta que se te va la vida y el aliento. Pero está bien, si Uraraka lo piensa quizás y puede desentrañar la razón sin agonizar en los «tal vez», sin sentir que se le sale el corazón ante las posibilidades en las que no quiere pensar. Si tuviera que dar una razón, diría que Ashido es simplemente _ese_ tipo de persona, capaz de captar miradas y levantar preguntas; llamar la atención incluso sin proponerlo. Es que Ashido es todo lo que no esperas de ella; es alocada y vivaz, sonríe como el sol de medio día y tiene el optimismo de antaño; y todavía es un animal venenoso, todavía corroe lo que toca y tiene la mirada traviesa del predador.

A Uraraka la confunde, un poquito y de a veces, que parezca un peligro y luego resulte más dulce que un pastel de nata. Toda esa contradicción la confunde, de tanto en tanto y un poco demasiado, es extraño y luego no puede dejar de mirarla. Ha de ser por eso, por rasgos tan extravagantes, que la mire sin cesar tanto que a veces Iida y Deku deban pasar una mano frente a sus ojos para que vuelva al mundo de los vivos.

Uraraka ha de admitir que a veces se distrae demasiado en mirarla, más de lo que puede excusar lo intrigante que le resulta Ashido y su apariencia engañosa de planta carnívora, si debe ser honesta (mas prefiere no serlo). Incluso si la excusa se le desmorona como una torre de naipes Uraraka se sostiene a ella, como si en verdad fuera capaz de mantener todo a flote. Tsuyu se le queda viendo entonces con esa mirada de entenderlo todo, dejando a Uraraka con el molesto sabor de boca de estarse perdiendo (ignorando) un detalle relevante, de esos que cambian la vida entera. Ese que Tsuyu nunca le revela, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de prueba, de esas baratas y cliché de «has de descubrirlo tú misma». Al demonio con todo, Uraraka no quiere descubrir nada, prefiere vivir en la ignorancia; que dicen que el tonto es más feliz.

Con suerte Ashido no lo nota, o eso cree (espera); quizás sí, quizás sí se percata de los ojos apremiantes de Ochako que la siguen allá donde vaya como si fuera luz en las tinieblas (una analogía _demasiado_ romántica para todo lo que Uraraka finge no sentir). Y es que a veces Ashido deja atrás a sus amigos y, como quien le preguntaría al compañero de toda la vida, le cuestiona si quiere que coman juntas. Uraraka nunca acepta, no por temor o porque le suene a una cita ni nada de eso, sencillamente... no podría dejar a Iida y Deku a un lado; sí, eso. Incluso si a veces es ella quien se siente dejada de lado cada vez que Todoroki está presente, porque hay algo que ellos tres comparten de lo que ella no es parte, ni nadie, y le aqueja un poquito el corazón saberlo. Entiende que no significa nada, que no son menos amigos por ello; que eso a veces ocurre con las personas, con lo que sea que haya pasado que ella desconoce incluso si tiene la vaga impresión de que se relaciona con Hosu y las heridas que no cierran. No importa, se dice, todavía tiene a Tsuyu, incluso si Tsuyu es más cerrada que la Gran Muralla China y hay un límite respecto a cuánto puedes tener a Tsuyu realmente.

Si lo piensa, es (son) muy diferente a Ashido, porque Ashido es lo que algunas personas llaman _visceral_, con el corazón en la mano y los sentimientos en vitrina. Por eso es que Uraraka intuye que Ashido no lo nota, incluso si a veces no lo parece del todo con las invitadas a comer y las sonrisas sin motivo, porque Ashido es transparente como un cristal y nunca le ha dado a Uraraka la impresión de que es consciente que le mira más tiempo sí que no; que es Ashido, bien puede ser porque Ashido es un rayo de sol y siempre intenta levantar los ánimos, es esta mota rosa que exhuda alegría hacia el mundo y Uraraka no quiere decirlo, pero le late el corazón muy fuerte cuando piensa en ello.

Ashido es más peligrosa de lo que anticipó en un principio, entonces, porque ahora Uraraka no solo no puede dejar de verla sino tampoco de pensarla, que le lata el pecho como si tuviese taquicardia por su culpa. Uraraka tiene un problema y es que parece que Ashido le ha envenenado, porque nada de eso es normal. Le sube la presión cardíaca, por todos los cielos.

Ochako no es tonta, de hecho lo contrario. Más aún, se describiría como la lista de su grupo, porque Iida y Deku pueden ser de los cerebritos pero lo que no está en un libro ha de golpearlos en la cara para que lo vean. Uraraka no es así, ella lee a la gente más fácil, tiene eso que la gente llama «inteligencia de calle»; y, si ha de decirlo, más carácter, también. Uraraka ve tan bien las cosas que debe inventarse excusas cada día de la semana y convencerse cada hora de esas excusas para no admitir que le gusta Ashido, de otra forma es imposible, la negación nunca ha funcionado bien con ella. Pero todavía hace el intento porque si en verdad le gusta Ashido entonces se le va a deshacer el corazón de la vergüenza y no sabrá qué decir la siguiente vez que le inviten a comer, que resulta ser esa.

Ashido Mina le observa con esos ojos oscuros que tiene, que casi distraen de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adorna su rostro. Uraraka se repite, una vez más, que Ashido es curiosa, que es tan interesante y contradictoria y _atractiva_ que es por eso que la contempla con ahínco y no por alguna otra razón. Los nudillos se le ponen blancos de lo fuerte que sostiene la bandeja al responder.

—Lo siento, pero siempre almuerzo con Iida-kun y Deku, me sentiría rara si no lo hiciera.

Sin embargo el mundo, o más bien debería decir sus amigos, deciden darle la espalda; porque voltea y ni Deku ni Iida están sentados en torno a la mesa ni parece que lo vayan a hacer.

—Sobre eso... —comienza Deku, algo nervioso—, lo sentimos, pero nosotros tenemos planes para almorzar con Todoroki en... otra parte.

Deku no es exactamente un gran mentiroso, considerando que tiene la osadía de mirar sobre su hombro para recibir confirmación de Tsuyu, que asiente levemente. Lo que significa que la traidora en realidad es Tsuyu, que aparentemente ha conspirado en su contra para que Uraraka enfrente todas las cosas que no quiere enfrentar. Para meter sal en la herida, su amiga no da la menor señal de arrepentimiento mientras observa a los chicos partir, quienes meramente le dan un gesto de despedida antes de abandonarla. Traidores.

Uraraka intercambia miradas con Tsuyu y no debe ser una genio para comprender que ella también tiene una excusa preparada, por lo que ni se molesta en preguntar y en cambio voltea nuevamente para enfrentar a Ashido, que no ha dicho nada, en cambio se le queda mirando y es raro, ser a la que miran y no al revés. Uraraka no sabe qué decir por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente la vergüenza se atenúa y sus neuronas hacen sinapsis.

—Supongo que...

—¿Entonces...?

Se callan. A Uraraka el corazón le golpea con tanta fuerza que pareciera querer salir huyendo de su pecho y el bochorno es tanto que se le van olvidando todas sus excusas. Ya no logra recordar por qué se supone que miraba tanto a Ashido, qué supuesta excusa había en eso de pensarla y volver a pensarla, en cambio solo puede pensar en que siente las mejillas calientes y que ahí, a un metro frente a ella, Ashido luce aún más bonita de lo que lo hace usualmente y _Dios_, se le va a derretir el pecho y el alma y todo lo demás.

—¿Entonces —vuelve a decir Ashido, retomando la conversación que Uraraka parece incapaz de retomar—, estás libre, no?

Ashido le mira. Inclina la cabeza, sonríe con todos los dientes y _le mira_, sus pupilas brillando ante la imagen de Ochako frente a ella sin saber qué decir y de pronto no es solo todo lo anteriormente mencionado lo que se ha derretido al interior de Uraraka, su filtro cerebro-boca también se hace humo.

—Bueno, sí, parece ser —dice, atropellando las palabras—; digo, todos mis amigos me han abandonado. —Ni siquiera tiene que voltear y comprobar para estar cien por ciento segura de que Tsuyu no sigue ahí—. O sea, eso suena mal; no es que me hayan dejado sola para siempre ni nada parecido, solo ahora en el almuerzo... lo que es obvio, por supuesto. —Ríe, nerviosa—. Creo que fue idea de Tsuyu-chan, probablemente para que no pudiera rechazarte y eso, lleva todas estas semanas muy insistente en que admita que me gustas. —Traga saliva—. De seguro por eso se fueron así que ¡claro! Estoy libre.

Ashido le mira sin decir nada los segundos que a Ochako le toma ser consciente de lo que acaba de decir, entonces se le encienden las mejillas como luces de un farol. Es que no puede ser, no puede ser que haya dicho eso. Quiere creer contra todo pronóstico que no hay forma en que acabe de confesarse en medio de la cafetería así como así, luego de tantos problemas para fingir que no pasaba nada y que no había forma en que Ashido, con ese rostro tan dulce y extravagante, le gustase.

Y si le quedaba un poco de dignidad, se esfuma en el momento en que Ashido grita de alegría y ella deja caer la bandeja de la impresión, produciendo un estrépito como si su status social no estuviese ya bien muerto para ese punto.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No creí que en verdad fuera mutuo! —exclama Ashido con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, como si fuera de vital importancia que el mundo entero fuese consciente de su felicidad. Salta el estropicio que acaba de hacer Uraraka de pronto y le coge las manos, sacandola aún más de su centro—. ¡Tú también me gustas, Uraraka!

Uraraka se paraliza, porque todavía ni termina de comprender su propia confesión involuntaria como para ahora recibir una. No hay forma en que su mente vuelva a estar en orden o su corazón vuelva a tener un ritmo normal.

—Quería decírtelo —sigue Ashido, ajena a todo—, pero nunca conseguía que estuviéramos solo las dos como para hacerlo. Aunque ya no importa, ¿verdad?

Sonríe. Ashido Mina sonríe con todo el rostro y todo el corazón y no se parece en nada a ninguna de sus otras sonrisas, esas que Uraraka lleva semanas observando y guardando en la retina, es más radiante y vivaz que cualquiera de las otras expresiones que Ochako le ha visto portar. Se le quema el pecho al verla, tanto o más de lo que le arde el rostro, pensar que la sonrisa es suya y solo suya. Pensar que pese a la confesión apresurada y la absoluta falta de privacidad, de pronto todo aquello es perfecto porque es simplemente tan... Mina, que no podría tenerlo de otra forma.

Tiene las mejillas más calientes de lo que jamás creyó posible cuando finalmente encuentra la voz para confesarse como Dios manda, por decirlo de algún modo. Para poner en palabras todo eso que le gusta de Ashido y que la llevó a mirarla incesantemente en primer lugar, la razón por la que acabó en esa situación en primer lugar; y es que Ashido es tan única, como las plantas carnívoras y los colores vistosos, tan absolutamente ella al reír y disfrutar, al luchar y celebrar, que Uraraka no podía sino admirarla. Quizás es por eso que por mucho empeño que Ochako pusiera en lo contrario, Ashido todavía logró envenenarle el alma y derretirle el pecho poquito a poquito hasta que no quedó nada de ella más que la tonta chica enamorada que acaba de confesarse a mitad de la cafetería como una idiota.

Viendo el lado positivo, al menos su problema ya tiene solución.

* * *

**Eso. Soy horrible, lo sé.**

**Nos leemos. Bye bye.**


End file.
